Their not you
by Netty1
Summary: When did friendship lead into love and love into obession?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:  Nope not in a million, billion years will they belong to me.

* ~ * ~ *

**_To love is to receive a glimpse of heaven._**

* ~ * ~ *

            "Ha"

            "What?"

            "You're lying!"  Her eyes were laughing at me.

            "I am not.  I tried."  My own voice suppressing a laugh.

            "Trunks you idiot you can't lie to me I have known you since I was born for Kami sakes."  Why does her eyes always have the sparkly?  And when the hell did my hand have this obsession with her hair?

            "Look she was too preppy.  You know the kind.  She actually reapplied her make-up during dinner.  Beside her eyes were blue.  I feel I'm looking in mirror.  I like your eyes much better, baby."  That was where she lost it.  Her precious laugh echoed through my head.

            "Why can't give you give any girl a chance?"  Well that is an easy question.  I'm completely in love with her.  Can't tell her that though.  She would flip out or worse think I was kidding around and laugh it off.  I sort of woke up morning realizing how much I loved, needed, obsessed, devoted myself to her, and felt complete around her.  I don't mind I think it was the best thing that could have happened to me.  She is the most beautiful, intelligent, sweet, caring; I could go on for hours.  

            "Cause their all wrong for me."

            "You don't know that.  Every girl for the past two years have been _unfit for me_ as you say.  Really like five one time dates are really killing your I'm a God status."

            "Hey being thirty-six and still looking nineteen or twenty is keeping that up for me."  I really should be working on that inventory list mom brought me.  If she knew I was wasting time, well I would be deaf before I hit thirty-seven.  But her eyes keep me from everything mostly sleep.

            "Oh no.  It's five o' clock.  I'm going to be late."  She jumped up grapping her cute winter jean jacket matching her outfit.  Rushing over to me she kisses my cheek.  That was nice.

            "Where are you going?"  Stay, stay, stay.

            "I have a lecture class that I signed up for.  Starts at 5:30, global economics, have to have it if I want to work with you, this time next year."

            "You can work here now.  Any position."

            "I didn't work for it Trunks."  Does she want me to love her more?

            "Ok, you coming over tonight?"  Please say yes and make my day perfect.

            "Yeah, I'll see you about eight, K?"

            "Great."

            "Bye Trunks."  She rubbed my head purposely messing up my hair.  I don't mind her hand running through my hair.  She turned and walked out of my office.  Okay now its time to get back to work.  What was I doing anyways?  Kami, I already miss my Panny. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:  Nope not in a million, billion years will they belong to me.

*~*~*~*~*

Life was life that; everyone loved the wrong person, 

_Who loved someone else, or didn't love at all._

*~*~*~*~*

            "Mmm…"  I think I found heaven.  "Been having Chichi's cooking lessons?"  My stomach is packed to the max, but if there were to be dessert I would find some room.

            "Yup."  She smiles at me and her eyes dance with happiness due to the well-cooked meal I imagine.  I'm glad she is happy it just being the two of us.  "I've got some news."  Her smile seems to fade a little and her eyes definitely lost the sparkle.

            "Yeah, what's that?"  I start to gather up the dirty dishes and head over to the sink.

            "Lei asked me to marry him."  The dishes fall and shatter to the floor along with my heart.  Lei Yung, how I hate him.  Pan and Lei have been together since her freshmen year in college.  They were on again off again type of couple, never serious.  When did all this happen?  I thought they were broke-up this week.  Collecting my senses I bent down to my knees trying to clean the glass up off the floor.  My hands are shaky and my eyes stung from reasons I will not allow.  Not after being raised by my father.  I felt her presents beside me, slowly coming down to my level.  Her hands reach over to mine and cover them just as shaky.  Why is she trembling?  

            "I told him no, Trunks."  My head shot up like lighting.  I desperately searched her eyes asking and dying to know why.  Her eyes were filled with tears.  But being like me and our damn pride refused to let them slip. Those tears were not of sadness, her eyes danced with laughter.  What is going on?  "I don't love him and I could never hurt you."  Her hand was caressing my cheek smoothly.  Wait hurt me?

            "What?"  That smile came back into play.

            "I know Trunks.  I know your secret."  She then started picking up the mess I had caused just moments ago.  My secret?  What could she possible know?  That I sleep with stuffed animal still?  That I get my employees to cover for me with bonus?  That I tell my father I'm working over time on the weekend just so I can skip some of the abuse, of his training?  But Pan knows all this.  She knows me inside out; probably better than I know myself in some cases.  

            "It's getting late.  I'll see you tomorrow."  When did she leave the kitchen?  Shaking myself out of thought I hop up and ran to see her off.  Opening the front door for her she giggles and swats my arm.  "Bye silly."  Kissing my cheek she turns and walks off into the night, leaving me with my thoughts.  Then it hit like an attack from Gohan, Goku, Vegeta, and Goten.

            Kami, she knows I love her.

Hehe, where I get these ideas I'll never know.  Oh, thanks to those who reviewed.  


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:  Nope not in a million, billion years will they belong to me.

*~*~*~*~*

_He who asks is a fool for five minutes;_

_He who does not ask remains a fool forever_

_*~*~*~*~*_

            Works not that bad setting around all day looking over other peoples work.  Ok so it is extremely boring.  But Pan just came through the door whistling and carrying a white, plastic bag.  Tossing the bag full of food I hope onto my desk.  She then started digging in it with her raven hair hanging down covering most of her face.  Her hair is down to the middle of her back I hope she never cuts it.  Yes, she just pulled out a candy bar life's good.  Until thoughts of last night come back.  What if she really knows?  My palms started getting sweaty and I believe my entire body was trembling.

            "Pan?"  Did I just whisper her name?  She looks up from enjoying her candy bar and makes my day with that silly smile.

            "Yeah?"  Kami, why is she so freakin' perfect?  It has to be a sin.  That's it, she is an angel that is sent here to torture me for doing all Kami knows what.  It's time to ask the big question.  Wait I'm not purposing.

            "Last night you said you knew.  What's my secret Pan?"  I held her gaze as long as she would allow.  She fidgeted in her seat and played with the bottom of her yellow shirt.  Then she just jumped up and started giggling?  Pan?  She walked behind me to my window and I turned to her.  Yet she kept her eyes away from mine.

            "Duh, you couldn't lose me of course.  I'm only your best friend, savior, and new found cook."  Why won't she look at me?  Her voice sounds different.  She is hiding something.  But I believe her cause its Pan and she never lies to me and what ever **she** says I take it to heart.

            "Oh."  Best I could come up with.

            "But anyways Lei and I are completely over.  The whole marriage thing was is way of saying lets not break up for a least a month."  She started laughing and lightly hit my arm.  I grabbed at my fake pain and cried in pain.

            "Trunks you're silly.  But what can I say you always have been.  Ya know you are the only guy that has been able to but up with me."

            " And you're the only girl that can put up with the real Trunks.  Well maybe my sister."

            "Only if you buy her something."  We laugh together and she hands me the white bag from earlier.  "Eat Trunks, I didn't buy you junk food for nothing."

            "Okay mom.  And for the record Pan that was not my secret."  I wink at her playfully and grab out a candy bar.  

Yup, that's it.  To the reviewers, I really thought I get no reviews.  Thanks!  Happy B-day to chibigoten124/SSJ3MysticPan.  


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:  Nope not in a million, billion years will they belong to me.

*~*~*~*~*

Life is not measured by breaths we take 

_But by the moments that take our breath away._

_*~*~*~*~*_

            "Don't touch me."  Pan yelled snatching her arm away from me.  

            "Why?  Do I make you sick?"

            "Yes, now get that away."  I moved closer to her trying to reach for her again.  I was hunched over walking with a limp and I had one arm curved up towards her.  I suddenly pouched her like a madman on a mission.  She was screaming bloody murder and hitting me upside the head with her delicate hands.  

            "Trunks, I swear to everything that is alive if you don't get that old, nasty, smelly sock away from me I will destroy you."  Her voice was dead give away she was serious but her eyes told me she could never hurt me.  Still there is a point between psycho play and friendly play and I was leaning towards one. 

            "You're no fun.  But the look on your face when I found it under my bed was hilarious.  I think it was from last summer's baseball game.  But your face, I didn't know you even made that type of face."  Truth be told I knew every express on her and what they meant even if she was trying to hide something.  

            "Shut up."  Smacking me up side my head once more to silence me.  We continued to laugh while sitting in the middle of my bedroom floor.  I couldn't tell you how we ended up here but being just here with her makes me feel like I'm the luckiest guy out there.  Our shoulders were touching and I could hear her calm yet raspy breath coming slowing.  Her long hair was grazing my upper arm and I swear to Kami I felt so alive.  We stayed like this for a while then I heard her let out a deep sigh.  I looked over to her, to see her head down and the darkest of her hair hiding her face.

            "What's wrong?"  I could not have her upset while with me.  What kind of guy would I be if I ever made my Panny sad or hurt at… me?

            "Trunks why can't life be simple.  Why can't everyday I wake up and feel as good as I do now?  Why can't life be as simple as me and you setting here and nothing else?  Why can't these feelings be real and not some dream?"  Her voice was low and her words meant so much to me I just wanted to tell her everything I had felt for her.  The questions were to hard and any answer would either be a lie or a fantasy.  

              "Pan.  All I know is everyone has to face something.  Sometimes it small but sometimes it so big you don't believe it will work out.  But I know that what your feeling right now is not just being content but something much bigger.  So big that both you and I are afraid of what may come out of it.  We have been so scared of it that we just gave up hope yet still dream about it each day."  I could feel her gaze on me and from the mid afternoon sun her angelic features were coming to me head on.  When I looked into her darken eyes I saw what I have been waiting for.

            "Trunks…"  She was going to say something and I don't know why I cut her off but I felt like I had to.  So I kissed her.

Thanks to all the reviews.  Hope this is what you guys were looking for in this chap.  Laterz.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:  Nope not in a million, billion years will they belong to me.

Thanks to all the reviewers.  Neb, Soyna (my 1st reviewer ever), ills, mizuko, hiden love, Son Pan, Panny, DBZChicky501, Pannychan, ayarose, artimus cangee, saiyangirl*dbz*dbgt, chibigoten124/SSJ3mystic Pan, hanamaru825, Kutie-Pan, and Courtney-chan.

_*~*~*~*~*_

_I can't put bars on my insides;_

_My love is something I can't hide._

_*~*~*~*~*_

            Gently pulling back I just know I had a stupid grin on my face.  But that was the best, no wonderful kiss I've ever had.  No words or feelings can sum up or compare to what I felt.  Looking down at her I see she is reflecting my grin.  Those brown eyes seem to be smiling too.  She giggles and playfully hits my arm.  Thank Kami she is happy.  

            "So."  She says it with a hint of laughter.  

            "So."  I state back.  The room is filled with a kind of love I thought I would never receive.  

            "Umm…so."  She can't finish a simple line with out bursting into another giggle.  I join her laughter while pulling her closer to me.  My arms tightly around her waist with her back comfortable against my chest.  I rested my hands in her lap but found her hands quickly covering over mine with a squeeze.  Placing my head on her shoulder I smell her dark rich hair.  Raspberry, what I always thought.

            "Tell me I make you happy."

            "Trunks, you always have."  My heart was complete.  I want to know if she is ready for all that I have ever wanted to give her.

            "Are you sure?  I mean there is going to be some problems.  This is still life no matter what right now seems life.  No fairly tale ending.  But we can make it.  I swear."

            "Trunks this is already a fairly tale.  Us.  Here.  Together.  It could be no better."

            "Well, there could be some food.  Some pizza would be great.  The two things I love the most."  I quickly shut my mouth after relieving my love.  I did not intend to tell her the extent of my feelings yet.  That could scare her off or she just may not be ready for such a big commitment.

            "Love?"  I could feel her becoming tense in each part of her body.  Her breaths quicken a bit as she pulled her face up to look at me.  I grinned and rubbed the back of my head.  Her stare was so intense looking for my answer.  I nodded to acknowledge that I meant what I had said.  Besides she would know someday, why not now?  

            "Well since I do love pizza, I guess that would make two of us, uh?"

Thanks everybody.  Love ya all, really.  Laterz.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:  Nope not in a million, billion years will they belong to me.

*~*~*~*~*

_Few wishes come true by themselves._

_*~*~*~*~*_

            I finally got the one thing I've always wanted, the love of my Pan.  Today is our two-year anniversary.  On this very day I confessed my love for her all because of some pizza.  Needless to say we had a wonderful night after each of us let are true feelings out.  Well actually that night and everyday since.  We kept our relationship a secret for a good month or so.  The two of us would meet at a place we knew no one we known would go to.  Some of the places were ridiculous but we always had the funniest time at these places.  I don't think our families even noticed, considering the fact that we spent so much time together before hand.  But like every secret in history this one hand to be revealed too.  

My dear good friend Goten caught us in a very "comfortable" situation.  There was a dinner at my parent's house once a week for all the family and friends to come together.  Pan and I had to sneak out half way through dinner for a little make out time.   He began to yell and through all his yelling the entire household knew about the new arrangement.  Gohan started getting teary-eyed saying he was losing his baby girl and his old friend.  Goten kept yelling **_I knew it all along, you can't hide anything from me._**  All the girls ran off planning for marriage and a house full on little Trunks and Pans.  And my poor father walked off saying something about the end of the world.

The entire gang took it pretty well.  Still they ALL like to tease us about the relationship.  The media had a field day with us.  Pan being in her position and me in mine caused a three month stock atone.  No matter where we went the press would like to know everything from how long we have been dating to the names of our unborn children.  But it died away when some other cleb got caught with some one other than his wife.  The relationship itself has been the greatest thing in my life and I would not ask for more.  

            So here we are two years later on the day that started it all.  I have a perfect night planned for my Panny.  First we get a bite at a restaurant of Pans choice.  Next since the both of us like to dance I figured some vertical tango before horizontal would be nice.  Then take her off to give her the gift I have been waiting to give her.  I just hope all goes planned to how I have it pictured.

            Arriving at her cozy apartment I find her in a simple, little black dress.  Her hair in soft curls and of course no make-up needed on her beauty.  

            "Hey sweetie.  Do I look ok?"  She looks down then back up at me looking for some type of reaction.  She still does not like dresses and probably fells uncomfortable.  Still the same Panny from when she was little.

            "I love you."  Was all could say.  Her simplicity kills me.  There is no one out there like her and I know this is all I'll ever need.  Nothing can compare to her, nothing.

            "I love you too!"  She breaks my stare with a feather kiss on the lips and pulls me into a tight hug.  Taking her hand in mine we head off for our night out.

            I had her close her eyes to give her what I think we are both ready for.  Hand-n-hand I whisper to her to open her eyes.  Before us was a little two-story home.  Not house.  This will be our home, where we will have children and grow old together.  She turns to me tears streaming down her beautiful face.  Using my other hand I dig in my pocket reaching for the one thing that will bond us together forever.  Finding it I pull it out and find her left hand.

            "Marry me."  I slip the ring onto her figure slowly and easily like how I had it made for her.  Her head rest lightly on my shoulder and I hear her breath out yes.  I hug her as tightly as her body will allow me.  

            "Say it Panny.  What I love to here."

            "I love you Trunks."  My life is simple now and finally totally complete.

Umm… I forgot to ask if you want this continued.  Laterz!


End file.
